Coming Home
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: He had left everything behind. He left his life, his friends, and most importantly, his wife. He promised her he'd be back though, and that was a promise he never broke. -Nalu with hints of Gruvia, Gale, and Jerza


**_{I'm coming home_**  
**_I'm coming home_**  
**_Tell the world I'm coming home}_**

A pink haired man sighed, as he boarded the aircraft. He was missing his wife, and had many dreamless nights without her. He pulled a picture out of his pocket, and smiled warmly at it. He stroked it meaningfully, before putting it back in his pocket. He gave it a small pat, a smile on his lips.

He was going home.

~0~

A blonde woman hummed, as she entered her house. She set the groceries down on the counter, and ran to get the mail. In less than a second she had bolted out the door, but locked it before she left. It was pouring outside, but that didn't bother her.

She ran towards a fairly long line of mailboxes, but stopped at a cream white one. She opened it, and quickly rummaged through all the mail. She stopped at one, and her eyes widened. She lost her grip on the rest of the mail, causing them to fall down like confetti.

She didn't care though.

Tears leaked from her eyes, as she tried to hold them back. A drop made it's way down her cheek, and fell onto the words of the letter.

She didn't care though.

She picked up the rest of the mail hastily, and ran back to her house. The neighbors gave her odd looks, but their expression grew soft when they saw the letter she was holding.

_'I'm coming home.'_

* * *

**_{Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday}_**

_Rain. It represents sadness. It is a sign, that the sky above is shedding tears on the world._

_Rain. Filled with nothing but pain, as dark clouds fill the once bright sky._

_._

_Drip_

_._

_Drop_

_._

_Drip_

_._

_Drop_

_._

_"Please don't go!" A woman begged, tears cascading down her cheeks. "You can't leave me!"_

_She was afraid that she would lose him, and he was afraid of losing her too. The man held back his own tears, as he hugged her._

_"Calm down Luce. This is something I have to do." Her heart clenched painfully, hearing his words. "This is for the sake of my country and you."_

_She hugged him tighter, and breathed in his calming smell._

_"B-But you c-can't! I can't live without you Natsu!" She whimpered, causing him to shed tears of his own._

_"I'm sorry Luce. I have to do this though, and no one, not even you can stop me."_

_"B-But what if y-you, you... don't come back?" She wailed, and grabbed his shirt with her two hands. The man pulled her back a bit, and looked into her eyes._

_"I'll be back Luce," He grinned at her, tears cascading down his own cheeks. "So promise you'll wait for me."_

_"I promise. I would wait an eternity for you, Natsu."_

* * *

**_{I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home}_**

She ran like there was no tomorrow. She sped through traffic, but no one stopped her. They knew what day it was today, and they couldn't help but feel happy for her. She stopped in front of a tall building, and walked inside.

There, she spotted two familiar blue haired woman, and ran to them.

"Levy! Juvia!" When they turned to her, she noticed that their eyes were also tear stained.

This is Juvia Fullbuster. Her husband Gray Fullbuster is in the Navy. They currently have no kids together.

This other woman is Levy McGarden. She is Gajeel Redfox's girlfriend. Gajeel Redfox is currently in the Air Force.

They had all been friends, because their husbands (and boyfriends) were friends with each other. They had just decided one day, that they would fight for their wives (and girlfriends) and for the sake of their country.

She opened her mouth to speak, when the door flew open. Slowly, military veterans flooded the once silent room.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her Juvia pouncing on her friend Gray, crying tears of joy. Out of the other eye, she saw Levy hug her sweet but scary looking boyfriend. She also managed to spot her friends Erza and Jellal who were married; both enrolled in the army. She waved at them, and they waved back, excited to see her.

Lucy's smile softened, when she saw a little girl run up and hugged a man in a Navy uniform. Tears of happiness leaked out of her eyes, as she hugged (Who Lucy assumes) her dad. Now she really had to see Natsu again.

Lucy skimmed the crowd for a pink haired man, but found none. She began to panic, as she searched frantically around the sea of people. She was shoved instead, causing her to fall backwards. She closed her eyes and waited for impact, but she felt none. Instead, she felt warm, familiar arms around her waist.

"Luce, are you okay?" She opened her eyes at the familiar voice, and was met with a face she missed so much. Tears sprang in her eyes, as she pulled him into a hug.

"Natsu!" They stayed like that, for a long time. Both of them forgetting the world around them.

"Baka! You left me alone, the whole time! I was afraid that you might not make it back, that you might be dead..." She cried into his uniform, soaking it with her tears. He patted her head, and rubbed her back.

"I know Luce, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough!" She yelled, tears still spilling out of her eyes. "You left me alone, all by myself."

His eyes soften, seeing how fragile his wife was. He said nothing, and simply hugged her.

"I promised I'd be back though, Luce." He said softly, making her wail even louder. "And I came home."

Lucy pulled back, and wiped her tears away.

"Welcome home, Natsu."

**_{Tell the world that I'm coming...home}_**

* * *

**This was inspired by the song 'Coming Home' by Diddy - Dirty Money, ft Skyler Grey. I only used the chorus though. **

**I can kind of understand the pain of military families. They never know if their loved one will come home safe or not.**

**Hoped you enjoyed this though!**

**~Fairy-chan**


End file.
